The concept of a garment hanger that includes a label or tab mounted on the hanger that indicates the size of the garment is well-known and is commonly provided in what is known as a size-indicating tab. Further, modern safety standards require such size-indicating tabs be "child-proof" or irremovable once installed on a hanger. Otherwise, a small tab removed from the hanger may become lodged in a child's throat causing suffocation or serious injury. However, the child-proof size-indicating tabs currently available suffer from one common drawback: the tabs are not easily removed in the factory in the event that the wrong size tabs are installed by mistake.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system which includes a garment hanger and a size-indicating tab whereby the size-indicating tab may be removed without undue delay in the event the incorrect size-indicating tab is placed on the hanger. The manner in which the size-indicating tab can be removed must not be too easy; in other words, the size-indicating tab must still be "child-proof" or must be removable only with reasoning and finger dexterity available only to adolescents and adults. Otherwise, the tab would not satisfy the safety concerns of retailers and consumers.
From a cost-of-production standpoint, garment manufacturers need a size-indicating tab that is removable in the event the factory worker applies tabs indicating an incorrect size to a group of garment hangers or to a group of garment hangers carrying garments. An easy-to-use tool would be highly desirable in removing the wrong size-indicating tabs from the hangers and quickly replacing the wrong size-indicating tabs with correct tabs. Otherwise, the garment hanger including the wrong tab may have to be discarded, set aside or rerouted to another section of the facility in order to be used. If a fast and efficient system is provided, the wrong tab may be quickly removed, discarded and the correct tab be placed on the hanger and the only wasted materials would be the very small tabs that are removed from the garment hangers. A more important commodity--time, would be conserved.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved size-indicating tab in combination with a garment hanger whereby an incorrect tab may be quickly and easily removed by an assembly-line worker. The combination size-indicating tab and hanger must also retain the child-proof characteristics discussed above.